A Speechless Thanksgiving
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: The DiMeos' plan to avoid Thanksgiving drama is thwarted when Jimmy's family members invite themselves over. However somthing Happens between cousins when it is just the two of them.


I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, or works for ABC and ABC's Speechless in anyway. This story was originally in a different category known as Mus TV/Movie. I am glad its now its in its proper spot.

* * *

It Thanksgiving and after a long day at the DiMeo family house they went to the store looking for great deals for their crappy house. Ray soon ran into his cousin Duncan. The two soon walked off somewhere. As they where walking Duncan could not keep his eyes off of Ray. Mostly he was looking at his ass. Duncan was security gay and always thought Ray was cute.

Duncan thought a few of his friends where cute too but did not wanted to experiment with his friends. He did not want to loose them. As he heard stories about bullies targeting gays and he did not want that. Duncan thought Ray would be perfect for his first sexual experience with a boy. Now the thing was how can he make this happen between them that is taboo.

What Duncan did not know was Ray was secretly bi and liked boys more. He had to put on an act that he was strait just like Duncan have been doing. Ray also has been checking out Duncan's ass as well. The two soon looked into each others eyes and just smiled. They started to feel something between each other and the two ended up in the storeroom that happened to have a washroom.

Once the two where inside Ray locked the door. The two just looked at each other not knowing what to do. They just smiled at each other before looking away and looking around for a bit. They soon looked at each other again.

"So how are we going to do this? Are we going just whip it out and jack off first and then we start to jack each other off? Or we just going to just get to it." Ray asked.

"Um…the first one I guess." Duncan said.

"Ok do we just stand up and just do it… or sit down…As this is my first time doing anything like this?" Ray asked.

"Um yah I'm new to this too. Stand I guess." Duncan said.

"So just whip it out, or you know pull down our pants and boxers?" Ray asked.

"Maybe just pull them down but just enough that our dicks are out." Duncan said.

The two boys soon took a deep breath and started to get ready to jack off. Once their dicks where out they each looked at the other's dick. This made their dicks twitch and for Duncan it caused some boning up. The two started jacking off slowly as they looked at each other. Every so often they would watch the other's hand move up and down on their dick.

They slowly started to moan as they started to jack off little faster. The two where soon no longer looking into each other's eyes but on each other's dick while it was being jacked off. The two where getting closer and closer to their orgasm and they have not even jacked each other off yet. Duncan was the first one to be more on edge. He soon stopped jacking off reveling his six inch dick.

Ray was also getting more closer on his orgasm as well once Duncan stopped jacking off reveling his dick. Ray soon showed off his six inch dick when he stopped jacking off. The two just looked at each other for a bit before looking at each others dicks. They looked at them for awhile before their hands slowly reached out for the other's dick. This would be it. The first time touching another dick.

They both moaned a little when another hand touched their dick. The two walked in a little closer once they had their hand wrapped around the other's dick. Their dick started to twitch as they released a moan. They slowly jacked each other off as they wanted to hold on the other's dick as long as possible. This time when they where jacking off each other they just looked into each other's eyes.

The two went closer and they started to kiss. This was their very first kiss and it's was with each other. The two ended stopping jack off each other as they counted to kiss. Their hand was still on the other's dick while the other was rubbing each other's back. They soon ended up at the door while they kissed. At this point they had let go of the other's dick and replaced by grinding their dicks into each other.

The kissing only broke when Duncan removed Ray's shirt, and Ray removed Duncan's. After a few more minutes the boys stopped kissing and just looked at each other. None of them knew what to say. Duncan kissed Ray one more time before going onto his knees and pulling down Ray's pants along with is boxers. Duncan just looked at Ray's dick up close and he could see Ray's pre cum.

Ray knew what was going to happen next and soon he felt Duncan's toung lick the head of his dick. Ray just moaned a little and soon really moaned when Duncan slid Ray's dick into his mouth. Ray placed his hands on the back of Duncan's head. His fingers went throw his blond hair as Duncan sucked away. The more he sucked on Ray the more Ray moaned.

Luckily for them Ray's moans where blocked by the sound of the shoppers. The sound of Ray's moans just made Duncan suck Ray's dick faster and faster. He soon stopped sucking Ray and started to lick his shaft a few times and giving it a few kisses. Something he thought he should do. After he was done licking and kissing Ray's shaft he started to suck onto Ray's balls.

Ray just let Duncan do what he wanted to do. After awhile Duncan stopped sucking on Ray's dick and started to lick his way up where he once again started to suck on Ray's dick. Ray just kept moaning and something in him made him face fuck Duncan. Duncan was caught off guard for a bit but quickly managed the face fucking. Ray was quickly on edge and could no longer hold back.

Ray managed to shoot fifteen times. The most he ever shot. However he has not had the chance to jack off as much since the move. As for Duncan he gladly swallowed all of Ray's cum that tasted like sweet candy to him. Duncan soon stood up looking at Ray. The two smiled and the two soon made out once again. This time Ray was tasting his own cum and he liked it.

Once the kiss broke it was Ray's turn. The two smiled before Ray went on his knees. He grabbed hold of Duncan's dick and slowly jacked it off. After a few more stokes Ray kissed the head of Duncan's dick and soon started to suck it. Duncan quickly moaned as Ray slid more of his dick into his mouth. As Ray was bobbing up and down he was fondling Duncan's balls.

At the same time Ray was getting hard again. While sucking Ray pulled Duncan's pants and boxers further down that was now around his ankles. Duncan soon placed his hands on the back of Ray's head. His fingers went throw his hair as he slowly start to face fuck Ray. Ray just let it happen as he did face fuck Duncan. While being face fucked Ray was rubbing Duncan's balls a little bit more.

This just made Duncan more on edge and started to face fuck Ray faster. Ray did his best to handle more of Duncan's dick. It quickly became to much for him as he shot his load into Ray's mouth. It was not close of the amount of cum Ray shot as Duncan jacked off before he left his house. Once Ray finished shooting his load his dick slipped out of Ray's mouth and slid down.

Once they where both on their knees they kissed once again with Duncan tasting his own sweet cum. It was not the first time he tasted it. As half the time he cums into a paper cup and drinks it. Once the kiss was broken they just looked at each other for awhile. Duncan looked down seeing that Ray was once again hard. This just made his dick twitch and it was slowly getting hard again.

"Wow." Ray said.

"Yah our first experience." Duncan said

"We can't tell anybody about this." Ray said

"I won't if…" Duncan said as he grabbed hold of Ray's dick. "If you fuck me."

"Waite what? You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes. I can handle it. It won't be the first time I had something in my ass."

"Like your fingers?"

"That and other objects like candles."

"I don't know do we even have time? We have been in here for awhile."

"True, we can find out if they are done and waist more time finding them giving us less time for you to fuck me. Or we can use that time for you to fuck me. So what will it be?" As Duncan was saying this he was slowly jacking off Ray and sexually whispering it in Ray's ear.

"How do you want it?"

"Hard and fast."

Ray's eyes widen on the response and Duncan just smiled.

"Hey this way they are not looking for us when they are done."

"Well how am I going to slide my dick into your ass?"

"You need something slippery like lube."

"But we don't have…..wait soap work."

Ray soon got up and went to the sink. He soon pumped some into his hand and started to rub it onto his dick. When Ray turned around Duncan was on his hands and knees with his ass facing Ray. As Ray got closer Duncan spread his ass cheeks apartment. Ray was back on his knees and had an idea what to do. He soon slid his dick into Duncan's ass.

Duncan soon started to moan as Ray slid his dick into Duncan's ass. Ray was slowly thrusting in and out of Duncan's ass. The boys where moaning once again. Ray started to thrust faster and faster causing Duncan to moan even louder. The more Duncan moaned the faster and harder Ray trusted into Duncan's ass. Duncan just kept moaning louder and louder.

"Yah fuck my ass. Fuck it hard just like that."

Ray did not need to be told twice as he continued to fuck his cousin faster and harder like his life depended on it. Duncan was the first one to get closer to his edge then Ray. After a few more thrusts Duncan started to cum onto the ground. This was his first hands free cum. Ray was not far behind and after a few more thrusts Ray shot his load deep inside Duncan's ass.

Ray just left his dick inside Duncan's ass he took a breather. Duncan for one did not mind having Ray's dick still inside him.

"Wow that was something." Ray said.

"Yah I know and you where way better then anything I put my ass." Duncan said.

"We better get going." Ray said as his dick slipped out of Duncan's ass.

"Yah your right."

The two soon got themselves ready before they left. As they where walking they seen their family was still shopping. The two just looked at each other with a smile. They knew they wont have time for round two.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know. Reviews are open to all. Pease feel free to read my other stories.


End file.
